simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Faucheuse
Genre à utiliser Faucheuse est nom féminin, je ne remets aucunement ceci en question. Cependant, le personnage Faucheuse Faucheuse est un homme. Étant donné qu'il est question dans cette page du personnage (et que de lui), doit-on vraiment utiliser le féminin pour parler de lui ? Maarny juin 29, 2012 à 11:39 (UTC)Maarny :Même s'il s'agit d'un homme, on dit "La faucheuse", donc pour rester français, il me semblait logique d'utiliser le féminin. Mais la question mérite d'être soulevée, j'attends de voir s'il y a d'autres opinions à ce sujet :) --Aster09 juin 29, 2012 à 11:48 (UTC) Sexe de la faucheuse La faucheuse est une femme, je l'ai déjà controlé dans mon jeu, c'était une fille, je voulais changer les vétements et sa coiffure, j'avais des coiffures et des vétements de fille et quand j'ai voulu faire un bébé ça n'a marché que si la faucheuse était avec un mec et là la faucheuse est tombée enceinte et a accouché comme une femme. Guigui622 (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 08:42 (UTC) :Dans les débuts des Sims 3, il était possible de faire un bébé avec la faucheuse avec un un sim féminin.La Faucheuse est donc un PNJ masculin. Une preuve de plus, lorsque l'on utilise l'action "activer la transaction d'âge" via Testingcheatsenabled true, la Faucheuse se transforme en homme noir obèse. Valmarton (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 17:00 (UTC) Signe : Cancer ?? Bonjour à tous :) Je suis en pleine partie des Sims 2 et malheureusement, le dernier membre de mon foyer est décédé (faut dire qu'avec la nounou mangée par la plante-vache au lieu de rentrer, idem pour le livreur de pizza, ça faisait plusieurs jours que les deux véhicules traînaient dans la rue, les pompiers n'ont pas pu arriver, et c'est le drame). Donc bonne vieille fenêtre de texte sur la mort. Mais si, vous savez bien, celle où ils disent qu'on est censé les garder en vie et qu'on n'est pas un bon joueur, ou qui parle de la personnalité de la Faucheuse. Et là, j'apprend qu'elle est Taureau, et qu'elle aime les promenades sur la plage, qu'elle préfère les gens à cheval qu'avec des véhicules tout-terrain hors de prix... Pardon, Taureau donc. Elle est Taureau. Et dans l'article, elle est Cancer. Du coup, d'où sait-on qu'elle est Cancer? Et faut-il rajouter que d'après cette source, elle est Cancer, mais d'après l'encart quand tout le monde meurt, elle est Taureau, donc qu'on ne peut pas précisément indiquer son signe?Jack Boss (discussion) septembre 23, 2018 à 08:48 (UTC) On one of the Grim Reaper dialogues, it states the Grim Reaper's zodiac sign is a Taurus. To the contrary, however, the Grim Reaper's sign is actually Cancer. :He's actually a Cancer, not a Taurus. This can be proven by moving him in with cheats. But I strongly recommend that you do not do this unless you want to risk game corruption. Also excuse me for speaking English, but it's the only language that I am able to speak fluently. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) septembre 23, 2018 à 11:32 (UTC)